joltans_secretfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Nyvelume
The Kingdom of Nyvelume, '''typically referred to as simply '''Nyvelume,''' '''is a settlement of High Elves and other Elven subraces in southern Ukun. After the Fall of the Silver Realm, Nyvelume became known as the last stronghold of the old Elves. Its current location is unknown, leading many to believe that the kingdom no longer exists. History Foundation Established during the latter half of the Primal Age, with one source dating it back as far as 910 PA, Nyvelume was founded by the Council of Nyvelume. At the time, the council consisted of four high-profile High Elf figures: Althaea Surinyamion, Mindartis Ilphelkiir, Adcan Meliamne and Berrian Corlersaat. The exact reason for the establishing is unknown, but it is likely that the decision was based on several factors. It is generally speculated that the many existing itinerant High Elves felt threatened by the rapid rise of the Silver Empire and lacked self-identity, wishing to establish a kingdom of their own. Age of Expansion As word of a new empire spread across Ukun, many flocked to witness the kingdom firsthand. In the beginning, the Elves were welcoming to both foreigners and visitors, a stance that would be revised numerous times during history. This initial position was key to the exponential growth that the kingdom firstly experienced, vastly altering the political landscape and granting the Elves much-needed bargaining power. The Fall of the Silver Realm Following the Fall of the Silver Realm and the beginning of the Bright Age, Nyvelume became the single largest known Elven settlement on the continent, further changing the power dynamic. At first, this prompted caution and famously caused the council to reinforce the main city's defenses, the most notable of which was the creation of Tel' Holme, a large magical barrier that was said to withstand any non-magical attack. However, the development later became viewed as an opportunity rather than a threat, inciting the council to compose a plan with the goal of annexing the territorities that formely belonged to the Silver Elves. Tensions with Direloth The ambitious expansion plan did not go unnoticed by the then-thriving Kingdom of Direloth. Alarmed by the issue, Vultar II dispatched multiple expeditions, an event collectively known as the Direlothian Colonization, in hopes of gaining new ground and demonstrating their strength to the Elves. While the expeditions themselves were semi-successful at best, they did manage to intimidate the council, putting an end to Nyvelume's expansion. The Vanishing With the Council of Nyvelume becoming more paranoid, the kingdom slowly withdrew from politics and the limelight. Soon after, the entire city inexplicably disappeared from where it reportedly was located. The mystery has led to much speculation and has since been a subject of scholarly discussion. Theories of the Disappearance The Aetheri Compact One well-known theory proposes the possibility that the Elves were liberated by Aetheri, an August. The theory, known as the Aetheri Compact, suggests that the Althae pleaded to Aetheri for solitude and were granted their wish under unknown conditions. Aetheri is said to have elevated the entire kingdom far above the clouds, giving the Elves eternal sanctuary. Opponents of this idea point out that there are no records of Aetheri directly intervening with mortal activities. Many outright dismiss the August's existence, claiming he is merely a legend orchestrated by the Elves. The Barrier Theory A different theory suggest that Tel' Holme, the magical barrier surrounding Nyvelume, was simply augmented to conceal the kingdom from the rest of the world. However, even though the Elves were known for their finesse usage of sorcery, it is doubted whether they could have achieved such a feat on their own. Fortifications Nyvelume has since its inception heavily relied on magic for protection and prosperity. The surrounding mountains were at first also successfully used as a defense mechanism, hiding the kingdom from potential attackers and limiting the ways in which one could enter and exit the city. Culture and Society Renowned for its grand architecture and beautiful scenery, Nyvelume has repeatedly been described as one of the most beautiful places in all of Azgerath. Khilad Ukana, who visited the kingdom on his way to the Withered Barrens in 20 BA, called it the "pinnacle of civilization." The society of Nyvelume is in many ways considered a magocracy, where the most prominent magicians often possess the most power. The Council of Nyvelume, which essentially controls the entirety of the kingdom, came to consist almost solely of sorcerers and archwizards. Althaea Surinyamion, who was the longest surviving member of the original council, later became the sole exception to this rule. The High Elves are known for paying tribute to or worshipping several of the Augusts, who are thought to be the source behind their magical power. Several shrines and monuments depicting Augusts were constructed inside the city during its earlier period. Points of Interest * Bibliotheca of Truth * Mindartis' Workshop * Hall of the Council * Monument of Judgement Trivia * The vanishing of the kingdom has been immortalized in the form of a popular folk song, City of Clouds.